


Just Listen

by Dandyfellow05



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys fighting, Butters is a sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Self-Indulgent, new kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05
Summary: What was meant to be angst turned into some fluff shit qwq
Kudos: 2





	Just Listen

**Author's Note:**

> So just as a disclaimer, I’ve only watched one season of South Park so all my knowledge of the characters come from Stick of Truth as it’s what I’ve been playing a lot of recently since I found it on sale at Toys R Us. 
> 
> Regardless, I actually really like how it turned out so please enjoy and leave character critiques in the comments if you must qwq

The new kid wiped his nose and sniffled as blood began to drip from it. He struggled a bit to pick himself up as his vision was still a little fuzzy with tears. He didn’t struggle for long as he soon felt an arm wrap around his middle for support. “You okay new kid!?” Butters cried.

The new kid just nodded as he gripped the shoulder of his friend. He needed to stop crying and stand. He blinked a few times clearing his vision a bit. He then stabilized himself and still feeling the blood drip from his nose removed his arm from around Butters and used his sleeve to contain it.

Once Butters saw his friend was able to stand on his own he let go but quickly moved his hand to the new kid's shoulder, “What happened new kid? You know the ground isn’t a good place for your face right?” Butters joked a bit but the concern was very clear on his face.

At this point Stan, Kyle and Kenny had found the two and ran over, “What happened?” Stan asked when they got closer. “I’m not sure, I just found the new kid on the ground in rough shape,” Butters stressed. “What happened new kid?” Kyle asked also getting worried. The new kid lifted his head, still holding his sweater sleeve to his nose and pointed across the yard.

They all looked in the direction he was pointing to spot non-other then Eric trying to sneak away. “Eric! Do you know what happened?” Butters quickly question making the other stop in his tracks and whip around, “Uh..”. 

Stan scoffed, “Oh I bet he knows all too well because he’s the one that did it!” He accused. Eric immediately put on an act, “What do you mean!? I just got here! Oh my gosh, new kid are you alright!?” He ran over to the group and tried to put a comforting hand on the new kid's shoulder but it was immediately swatted away, “Ow! What the hell!?” The new kid stared daggers at him to which Eric grimaced back rubbing his hand. 

The new kid removed his sleeve to reveal a blood-soaked face, it was dry for the most part and the bleeding had stopped. He quickly began to make gestures with his hand making Eric step back with a slightly fearful look but when he looked around everyone was watching intently. 

Eric scowled, “I won’t let you hypnotize them, you witch bastard!!!” He lunged at the new kid catching him off guard having them both hit the ground, Eric on top of the new kid. Eric pulled his arm back but before he could land a hit the new kid kicked Eric off him with all his might causing Eric to hit the pavement hard, ass first, “Fuck, ow!”

The new kid quickly got up going after Eric but was stopped by Butters and Kyle. Stan and Kenny lifted Eric up holding him back as well. “Does anyone want to explain what the fuck is going on here!?” Stan snapped. Eric snapped back, “He’s a fucking witch and tried to curse me and you guys! I was saving you!” Everyone gave him a look of confusion besides the new kid who still had murder in his eyes. 

The new kid began trying to make hand gestures to communicate once again but within seconds Eric was pulling forward and yelling, “See I told you guys! You didn’t let me kill him now he’s going to hex us or have demons take our bodies!”

Stan and Kenny tightened their grip on Eric and were now giving him an irritated look, “What are you talking about dude?” Stan questioned, Kenny, mumbled in agreement. “The hand moments! Have you guys never seen witch’s with their voodoo hands that start glowing purple when they wave them around!” Eric explained exasperatedly.

Butters had taken the new kid over to a bench to clean him up while the other three stayed with Eric. “Are his hands glowing purple right now?” Kyle pointed out, Eric turned to see the new kid smiling and making gestures with his hands while Butters watched carefully then responded like the new kid had said something.

“Wha-...” Kyle shook his head, “He’s a mute dumbass, he can’t talk-” Eric looked over at Kyle, “I know that numbnuts! So is he using some form of telepathy to communicate with Butters?” Eric looked to the pair on the bench again mildly intrigued. “He’s using sign language, he taught us not long ago. He did invite you to join you said sounded stupid and tore up the sheet explaining it.” “Oh...”

Butters finished patching up the new kid with a finally Hello Kitty band-aid on the large cut and bruise on his nose. New kid gestures a thank you, “Of course new kid! I gotta get back home but I’ll see you soon alright?” The new kid nodded and after a short hug, Butters left. 

Later the new kid was playing with the grass when he felt a presence in front of him. He looked up to see non-other than Eric standing looking nervously at him. Eric spoke first, of course, “Hey new kid...” The new kid continued to stare blankly at him. He began to get even more nervous but continued, “I’m sorry I was a douche earlier. I was wondering if you could teach me your secret hand language so we can actually chat,” Eric smiled slightly. 

The new kid sighed, on one hand, Eric almost broke his nose. One the other...he was trying to make things better and putting effort so why not give it another shot? The new kid nodded and gestured for Eric to have a seat in the grass in front of him to which he happily obliged.

It mostly looked like a game of charades but after a few hours, Eric was able to understand a few basic phrases and sentences. “That was super cool new kid! When can you teach me more?” The new kid shrugged and yawned as they made their way back to his house. He had a content smile as he waved Eric goodbye and nodded goodnight to his parents. Sometimes Eric was an ignorant asshat but it felt nice to start to build a common ground.


End file.
